


Underneath the Tree

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, There is no point to this other than fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Speaking of Christmas, we should go get a tree today.” Steve suggested, the snow putting him in the holiday mood he hadn't really been able to muster up since they came back from Vegas.Tony pushed himself to a sitting position, staring at Steve like he'd gone mad. “What do you mean go get a tree?”“Um. Exactly what I said… go out and pick a Christmas tree. You don't do that?”“Not really, no. I have people for that."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	Underneath the Tree

No matter how much Steve missed Brooklyn, he had to admit the view from Tony's penthouse was fantastic. They were snuggled on the couch with cozy blankets, each with their book in hand, while the city was slowly being covered by a white blanket of its own. Steve had his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, with Tony stretched out next to him, his head on his lap. They had a fire going and cups of hot chocolate. It was a perfect December morning, really. The kind that only ever happened in every cheesy Christmas movie.

Steve put his book down and stretched his arms overheard, making his shirt ride up just a bit, catching the attention of the brunette, who couldn’t help placing a kiss right on his toned stomach. Steve squealed, reminding Tony he was ticklish, before pulling the shirt back down and dropping a hand in the mess of brown hair the genius hadn’t attempted to fight with when he woke up.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to distract you there,” Steve smiled down at Tony, brushing hair off his forehead.

“This is the best kind of distraction though,” Tony replied, smiling back that sweet smile Steve never got tired of, the one he only ever saw when they were alone.

“It's really beautiful outside, with the snow.”

“Don't tell me you are actually enjoying this white crap?”

“Hate the cold, but you gotta admit, New York under the snow just before Christmas is pretty gorgeous.” Steve looked back to Tony, who'd turned to look out the window, as if trying to decide if Steve was right.

“Yeah, it's ok. Christmas on a beach, however…” the brunette hummed happily, no doubt thinking of warm sand between his toes and sunshine.

“We are not spending Christmas in Malibu. Not this year at least.”

“Fine! But I promise, you will change your mind about this one day.” Tony nuzzled into Steve's shirt, making him laugh. He would never get tired of these lazy mornings, he thought.

“Speaking of Christmas, we should go get a tree today.” Steve suggested, the snow putting him in the holiday mood he hadn't really been able to muster up since they came back from Vegas.

Tony pushed himself to a sitting position, staring at Steve like he'd gone mad. “What do you mean _go get a tree_?”

“Um. Exactly what I said… go out and pick a Christmas tree. You don't do that?”

“Not really, no. I have people for that. And, with Jill in town, she is awesome at decorating, I’m sure she could come over for an afternoon and have it done in no time! She loves Christmas.”

“You are joking, right?” Even though Steve knew he shouldn't be surprised, part of him did find it hard to imagine not decorating his place himself.

“I know this may be hard to believe, but until a few months ago, I didn’t really have much to celebrate over the holidays. And I wasn't here half the time anyways, so I didn’t really do much.” Tony had taken Steve's hands in his, making the blond blush a little. It was sometimes easy to forget that they had both spent last Christmas alone, many more before that for Tony, when they were so happy right now.

“Didn’t you do anything with Pepper or Rhodey?”

“Usually went to their place. I’m sure you had awesome Christmases though.”

“Well, maybe not awesome, but I do love going out and picking a tree and decorating, it's fun! Would you be okay if we did that?”

“Of course! I do want to do it, I just have no clue where to start. I don't even own decorations. I just rented them.”

“You lead a very odd life. Who rents Christmas décor?”

“Adorable, eccentric billionaires?” Tony gave him that adorable smile again, and Steve couldn’t resist kissing him. “We can go and get whatever you want though.”

“Well, I do have stuff at my house, but I don’t think we can get to it. We could buy a few things, keep it simple, figure it all out next Christmas when we're at our place?”

“Mmm… you have no idea how sexy it sounds when you say that. I can't wait to have _our_ place.” Tony inched forward as he spoke, murmuring the last part right against Steve's lips, sending a shiver down his whole body. He slipped a hand behind Tony's neck as they kissed, unhurried. These mornings were definitely Steve's favourites.

“Ok, how about we go pick out a tree and then we can figure out decorations after. It'll need to thaw anyways.”

“Thaw? This sounds complicated. And this is way more fun.” Tony nibbled and kissed along Steve's jaw and down his neck.

“I promise it isn't complicated, and there will be plenty more time for kisses,” Steve told a disgruntled Tony. My gosh was he ever adorable like this, Steve thought. “I’ll call Jillian, ask her what she usually got for in here, and we can go from there.”

“Fine. And I will go make us some coffees to go. This will be great!”

* * *

“Well that was a disaster.” Tony exclaimed as he collapsed on the couch.

“You're being dramatic, it wasn't that bad,” Steve responded as he walked in behind him, dropping bags of decorations in the living room.

“I am not being dramatic. Maybe I’m just not meant for Christmas decorating.”

“Okay, _now_ you're being dramatic.” Steve sat down next to him, pulling Tony's hat off, making his hair go crazy. “So the tree didn’t fit on top of the car, it happens. It's fine, I texted Jill, she knows a guy that can deliver the tree for us, they will even bring it upstairs, so we don't have to worry about it. Should be here soon actually. It really wasn’t so bad. I’m sure Happy will forgive us for attempting to bring that tree home with the town car.”

“Both him and Jilly deserve insane bonuses. Happy will be cleaning needles from that car for a month at this rate.”

“Gotta say, did not think it would be so freaking big. Hey, at least we know the height won't cause issues next year.” Steve gave him an optimistic smile as he tried to smooth out his hair a bit.

“Fair enough. And the ornaments you picked really do look nice.”

“You gave me classic red and gold to work with, it was easy. I think it will look fantastic, babe.”

Tony sat up and shrugged off his jacket, as Steve started emptying boxes on one end of the couch, looking over their loot of lights and ornaments and garlands. The brunette looked at the corner where the tree would be, catching a glimpse of the cityscape. “I gotta say, I can't wait to move to our house, but there is something about this view… I’m gonna miss it. Yes, even in the snow.”

“I don't blame you. It is pretty spectacular. Especially when it looks like a giant snow globe like today.”

“It is pretty great all year round. But, waking up next to you everyday, no matter where we are, is worth it.” Tony added, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

“You are such a sap,” Steve whispered as he got closer and brought their lips together.

They were quickly interrupted by JARVIS announcing their tree was on its way up. Steve went to set up the base while Tony greeted the delivery team.

“Jill! I didn’t think you were coming?” Tony hugged her as she stepped off the elevator ahead of their giant tree, and the people carrying it.

“Well, thought you might need my help for this one. Besides I was nearby shopping for pieces for your upstairs bathrooms, so it wasn’t too much of a detour.” She smiled brightly at Tony and Steve.

“You really didn’t have to go through all that trouble,” Steve chimed in, taking his turn to embrace her. “I should be ok from here.”

“Well, I can leave and not show you progress pics I brought along, totally fine,” she replied with a smirk.

“You drive a hard bargain. I think we’ll keep you here for a bit. Want something to drink?” Steve retorted as they made their way to the kitchen.

They sat at the table, Jillian at the head, with Tony next to her, as Steve made tea. When he joined them, he took a seat next to Tony, wrapping an arm around his waist. They both took in all the details of their new home, even the tiny setbacks that might mean it wouldn't be ready before Christmas, but no one wanted to rush anything, so it was fine. They could wait a few more weeks. Jill showed them pictures of the various items she bought for the house, from light fixtures to this beautiful harvest table she couldn't pass up for their dining room, to sinks and faucets.

Steve had turned to face Tony, one leg tucked underneath himself, inching closer to his boyfriend with every detail. He now had both arms wrapped around him and his head was propped on the brunette's shoulder as he daydreamed about living in their new house together, all the amazing memories that might one day come true there. As Jillian concluded and got up to go assist with the tree, Steve kissed Tony's temple, making him turn, Steve seeing the same excited look mirrored on Tony's face.

“I can't wait for our house to be ready,” Steve whispered, goofy grin spreading on his face.

“Me too. It sounds so perfect.”

“It really does. Love you.” He gave the brunette a quick kiss. “We should go help with our monster tree.”

They reached the living room as Jillian was finishing the last of the set up.

“You guys really picked a big ass tree! No wonder you were having trouble getting it here. I don't think we’ve ever had one this big before.” She was laughing at how ridiculously huge the tree was. It fit, no problem there, but it really did overtake most of the corner they had put it in.

“That would be my doing,” Tony answered sheepishly. “It looked so pretty, I just had to have it.”

“Famous last words, huh?” Steve chuckled.

“How do you think you ended up here?” Tony mumbled with a grin, placing a kiss on Steve's cheek as the blond feigned being offended. “Now do you see why I let Jill do all the decorating?”

They settled back on the couch when everyone left, the whole ordeal having taken them much longer than they'd anticipated, they decided to keep the decorating for the next day instead. They took the same spots they had that morning, with Tony resting on Steve's lap, but instead of reading, they looked at their tree and the gently falling snow still coming down over the city, talking about paint colours for the new upstairs rooms and which wall the television should go on.

“I can't wait to give you your Christmas present,” Tony blurted out at one point.

“I thought we agreed, we don't need to do presents, babe. As cheesy as it sounds, I have everything I want right here. And that is you, in case it isn’t obvious.” Steve brought Tony's hand to his lips. “I will go buy myself new socks and underwear, otherwise, I don't need anything.”

“It's nothing expensive I promise!” Tony turned to look up at Steve, trying his best for sad puppy eyes, which he was doing a poor job at achieving.

“Tell you what, if you insist, we can exchange home made gifts. No going out and buying anything, has to be handmade. I know, also cheesy, but there is nothing from a store that I need. Does that work?”

“I _can_ work with that actually. I’m quite good with my hands.” Tony was looking above him now, just staring at the ceiling. Steve could almost see the wheels turning behind the gorgeous brown eyes he loved so much.

“I agree, very good with your hands,” Steve replied, making the brunette chuckle.

“I gotta go to the workshop, I’ll be back in a bit.” Tony quickly kissed Steve, shot up and started heading for the stairs.

“What?! Why!” Steve was stunned by how fast Tony had moved off him.

“Top Secret Christmas present for my boyfriend. Can't wait. I love you!” he heard Tony yell out as he ran down the stairs.

“I really should have known this would happen,” Steve mumbled to himself as he got up to start dinner, an idea forming on his end for Tony's present too. There was no doubt their first Christmas would be one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Lordy is there ever no point to this, but it just happened. I'm not even sorry. :)
> 
> Hope you are all mostly ready for the holidays! How are we in single digits before Christmas already?!


End file.
